The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show
by Luna of Burg
Summary: *~Episode Six is up!*~ Hikaru and Eagle decide to host their own show. Not meant for kids under 13 due to some content, but I can't stop you, can I? Please read and review! It will make me and Eagle-kun so happy!
1. Epsidoe One

The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show  
  
  
  
By- Hikaru-chan and Eagle-kun  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme Song*  
  
*Hikaru walks out on stage dragging Eagle* Sing RUN!  
  
Eagle- Welcome to my show!  
  
Hikaru- I said sing RUN!  
  
Eagle- I am the host with my lovely co-host Hikaru!  
  
Hikaru- *stress mark pops up* I am about to lose my temper. so sing RUN! Please? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Eagle- Fine. will you fricking people play RUN?  
  
Ascot- No. sorry, I don't know how.  
  
Fuu- Ascot, do it.  
  
Ascot- Is it the red button or the green? Or the blue?  
  
Fuu- Which ever one you think it is, but not the one that makes it explode.  
  
Ascot- Oh! The red one! *presses it and everything explodes* Cough cough!  
  
Fuu- I told you not the red one!  
  
Ascot- Whoops!  
  
Hikaru- Now we can't play our Theme Song!  
  
Umi- I can sing!  
  
Clef- Or I can!  
  
Eagle- Help me! Somebody get them away!  
  
Lantis- Hikaru! You were supposed to help me on my show!  
  
Hikaru- But Eagle is paying me more.  
  
Lantis- But.! I asked first!  
  
Eagle- Yes, I am the good guy.  
  
Hikaru- Well, I get a thousand for this show, but you only offered a million. hey! That is more money!  
  
Eagle- Stop getting ideas in your head.  
  
Hikaru- Hmm. I think I'll take the million. Bye bye!  
  
Eagle- You can't leave me with these retards!  
  
Lantis- Lets go! Or I will lower it down to fifty thousand.  
  
Hikaru- But. I might want to stay. Eagle has a better clothes selection.  
  
Lantis- So what? The dresses at my show aren't too skimpy...  
  
Ascot- Oh! What does this button do?  
  
Fuu- Don't push it!  
  
Ascot- *pushes it* *ice water falls on Lantis*  
  
Lantis- God damnit!  
  
Eagle- Umm.. *claps for Ascot* Good job Ascot.  
  
Ascot- What's this button do? *pushes it* *Roman Candles are shot at Eagle*  
  
Eagle- God damnit! I told you not to push buttons! Your fired!  
  
Hikaru- Why can't Ascot stay? He is nice and sorta cute.  
  
Lantis- ?!  
  
Eagle- Fine. he can stay.  
  
Hikaru- Good! Now at least there is one cute and nice boy on this gay show.  
  
Eagle- Excuse me?! Your fired!  
  
Hikaru- Fine. your mean! See if I ever like you again. *stomps off dragging Ascot*  
  
Fuu- Is Ferio on this show?  
  
Hikaru- No, Eagle fired him too.  
  
Fuu- *follows Ascot*  
  
Umi- Hey Eagle? What are we going to do for the show anyway?  
  
Eagle- Well. we're supposed to have a interview, but everyone quit on me.  
  
Clef- You can interview me!  
  
Eagle- Okay. fine.  
  
Hikaru- *walks back in dragging somebody* Hey Eagle? Somebody named. hey sir? What is your name?  
  
Guy- My name is. why do you want to know anyway?  
  
Hikaru- Because Lantis dared me to pick a guy from the street and put him on Eagle's show.  
  
Guy- Who is Eagle?  
  
Hikaru- He is the cute guy over there. The one with the pretty golden eyes and the white hair.  
  
Guy- Oh.  
  
Ascot- Lantis' show is better! They have bands, stripers, and contest!  
  
Hikaru- Yea, I know. I quit because I was one of the stripers. That was why I was getting paid so much. pervert!  
  
Eagle- That is it! I want to go to Lantis' show to. research something. Be back!  
  
Hikaru- Oh! I want to host!  
  
Ascot- Maybe our ratings will go up from zero to one.  
  
Eagle- *stops running and turns around* This is my show.! You can't have it.  
  
Hikaru- But I am the ex-co-host. I can if I want to! *locks Eagle out*  
  
Eagle- This sucks!  
  
Clef- Can I do the theme song?  
  
Everyone- NO!  
  
Clef- Why not?  
  
Hikaru- Because our ratings will go down from zero to negative numbers. And then we will have to cancel my, er, Eagle's show.  
  
Fuu- If we keep this show going, can Ferio come back?  
  
Hikaru- Well. I can think about it. First we need some bands. a cute new host. and some contest!  
  
Ascot- I can host! We can call it The Summoner Ascot Show!  
  
Eagle- No, stop you thoughts right now! This is my show!  
  
Hikaru- Well, now it is mine because you want to research Lantis' show. So there!  
  
Ascot- I agree!  
  
Clef- Hmm. will Lantis let me sing at his show?  
  
Hikaru- Yes, he would love you to! *watches Clef leave*  
  
Umi- Can I let Eagle in? It is cold out there!  
  
Hikaru- Only if I get re-hired and he does a better hosting job by singing RUN!  
  
Eagle- You can be re-hired. And we can all sing RUN. Or mumble.  
  
Hikaru- We can't sing your Theme, we will get yelled out.  
  
Eagle- By whom?  
  
Guy- Me.  
  
Eagle- By the way, who are you?  
  
Guy- My name is.  
  
Hikaru- And take that cloak off, we can't see your face or anything else.  
  
Guy- My name is.  
  
Hikaru- Osama bin Ladin?  
  
Guy- My name is.  
  
Eagle- Hikaru, shut up and let the guy talk.  
  
Guy- My name is.!  
  
Hikaru- Eagle Vision? Wait, he is right there.  
  
Guy- My fricking name is.!  
  
Hikaru- Lantis?  
  
Guy- My name is.!  
  
Eagle- Hikaru, if you don't shut up, you will be re-ex-fired.  
  
Guy- My name is.  
  
Hikaru- Eagle, your mean!  
  
Guy- MY NAME IS.!  
  
Eagle- I speak the truth.  
  
Guy- Omeo o Korosu! *pulls out a gun*  
  
Hikaru- *hides behind Eagle* Ekk! He is armed! Ooo, but he is cute!  
  
Eagle- *dugs under hosting desk* Ferio!  
  
Ferio- *sitting on a tree with some hot cocoa* What?  
  
Hikaru- *stands up* Flame Arrow!  
  
Heero- *fires gun*  
  
Hikaru- *ducks*  
  
Ascot- Aghhhhh! My heart! *passes out*  
  
Hikaru- The bullet only hit him in the arm...  
  
Fuu- Ascot?! You all right?  
  
Hikaru- And so ends the first episode of The Eagle Vision Show! Eagle, this show sucks.  
  
Ascot- Why do I get shot? *passes out again*  
  
Heero- Do I get paid?  
  
Eagle- Yes, and thank you for your time. But you weren't supposed to try shooting Hikaru.  
  
Heero- It was as self-defense.  
  
Hikaru- Well, you had a gun!  
  
Eagle- It was part of the script! Didn't you read?  
  
Hikaru- I never got a script, and I was too busy working at Lantis' show.  
  
Ascot- *wakes up* What script?  
  
Eagle- You people are pitiful.  
  
Hikaru- See everyone next week! That is, if I don't kill Eagle first. *grabs a knife and stars chasing Eagle* 


	2. Epsiode Two

The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show  
  
  
  
By- Hikaru-chan and Eagle-kun  
  
  
  
Hikaru- Oh my god! We actually have enough good ratings for a second episode! And I get to sing the Theme Song!  
  
Ascot- Where did I put my ear plugs again?  
  
Hikaru- Bastard! I hate you!  
  
Lantis- Why are you wearing that?!  
  
Hikaru- Hmm? This? I borrowed it from Caldina. *walks out in a Chizeta dress with a red top and red bottom.*  
  
Lantis- Put on something decent!  
  
Hikaru- This is pretty decent! It is either this or that red dress with the slit in the side.  
  
Lantis- At least that doesn't show your stomach.  
  
Hikaru- Are you saying I'm fat?!  
  
Ascot- Is Eagle still at the hospital? Or did they let him out? *mumbles* If he is still there, can I host?  
  
Hikaru- No, I get to host the show!  
  
Lantis- Why is Eagle at the hospital?  
  
Hikaru- I accidentally stabbed him in the stomach.  
  
Lantis- Poor Eagle. not!  
  
Ascot- CAN I HOST?!  
  
Hikaru- No! I said that already!  
  
Lantis- *leaves*  
  
Hikaru- Darn it! What was I supposed to sing again?  
  
Ascot- How in the heck should I know?  
  
Hikaru- Oh yea! I was supposed to sing RUN, but I would get sued. So what can I steal? Fuu, I need your help singing True Courage!  
  
Ascot- She is resorting stealing from Video Games. how sad.  
  
Hikaru- You know the parts?  
  
Fuu- Do we have to sing? We can lower the rates some more.  
  
Hikaru- Just sing!  
  
Fuu- No!  
  
Hikaru- I will fire you if you don't.  
  
Fuu- Fine, fire me. See if I care. I will just go to some other show.  
  
Hikaru- Fine! Ferio, will you help me sing?  
  
Ferio- Umm. you need two girls for that song, don't you?  
  
Hikaru- No, you can have a girl and a boy. I would do it with Eagle, but he is still recovering.  
  
Ferio- Fuu, please sing!  
  
Hikaru- Yea, I will pay you a hundred dollars if you do!  
  
Fuu- I'll do it!  
  
Hikaru- Okay, lets start!  
  
Ferio- *starts music*  
  
Hikaru- Why am I always feeling down? Why am I always so afraid? Why? Why have I given up hope?  
  
Fuu- *wearing a Chizeta outfit like Hikaru's that is green* What is it your afraid of? I know, it is okay. You can say. I'm afraid too, in the same way.  
  
Hikaru- I give up hope, I just can't cope. I can't give my all much longer.  
  
Fuu- Your not alone, so just hang on. You really must try to be stronger. You can overcome life's ups and downs; you can turn your life around. That is the meaning of True Courage, so please remember.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu- Don't you ever give up trying. Be courageous, keep on striving. Fly to the stars. You will have hope for tomorrow. So lets hold hands with one another. We can both take one step further. Dreams can come true. Find the hope that's deep inside. Find the strength that keeps your dreams alive!  
  
Ascot and Ferio- *clap*  
  
Hikaru- Wow! We did it. Fuu, here is your money.  
  
Fuu- Good! I deserve my pay.  
  
Hikaru- I know! Lets have a contest!  
  
Ascot- What kind of contest?  
  
Hikaru- We can see who makes the best Get Well Card for Eagle!  
  
*At the Hospital.*  
  
Eagle- Yay! You guys are so sweet. not.  
  
*Back at the Show.*  
  
Hikaru- Ungrateful bastard.  
  
Ascot- I agree. How about we see how can call Eagle the worst name?  
  
Hikaru- That sounds like more fun to me.  
  
Fuu- Ascot, you may be a jerk, but you are cute.  
  
Ferio- Huh? What about me?  
  
Hikaru- Fuu likes Ascot more now.  
  
Ferio- Nani? What the f***?!  
  
Hikaru- Ferio!  
  
Fuu- It is true. I mean.  
  
Ascot- *smiles*  
  
Hikaru- We are going to get bad ratings from Fuu/Ferio fans.  
  
Ferio- Umi, want to go out sometime?  
  
Umi- Sure! *leaves with Ferio*  
  
Fuu- Not fair!  
  
Ascot- ...  
  
Hikaru- La la la la, la la la la la la, la la, la la, la la la!  
  
Ascot- Hmm?  
  
Hikaru- Blue Seed song.  
  
Ascot- Oh.  
  
Hikaru- Our ratings will suck without Eagle, I guess we will have to sell the show to Lantis.  
  
*In the Hospital*  
  
Eagle- No! My poor show!  
  
Hikaru* pops up* Well, then come on! *drags him out*  
  
*Back at the Show.*  
  
Hikaru- *pops back in with Eagle* Now our ratings will stay the same. *lays him on the couch* Maybe.  
  
Ascot- Great. a dead body. Just what we need to raise the ratings.  
  
Hikaru- Shut the f*** up Ascot!  
  
Ascot- *_*  
  
Hikaru- What?  
  
Ascot- Nothing.  
  
Hikaru- Do you want to end up at the hospital too?  
  
Ascot- No!  
  
Hikaru- I think we will actually do a interview today. Welcome to The Eagle Vision Show.  
  
Sapphire- Why me?  
  
Hikaru- Mr. Sapphire from Sailor Moon. Oo, another hottie!  
  
Sapphire- . who the heck are you?  
  
Hikaru- Your new girlfriend.  
  
Sapphire- Uh, okay.  
  
Eagle- No!  
  
Hikaru- Darn, I thought he died.  
  
Eagle- Your mean! You don't even care.  
  
Hikaru- Well, your dead, why can't I flirt?  
  
Ascot- Can I flirt too?  
  
Hikaru- With who?  
  
Ascot- With Fuu!  
  
Hikaru- Anyway, please sit down hottie, I mean Mr. Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire- One question. Are you and that Fuu girl forced to wear those dresses?  
  
Hikaru- Yes. Ascot and Ferio made us.  
  
Ascot- What? I like them!  
  
Hikaru- First question. What is your occupation.  
  
Sapphire- None, I am dead.  
  
Hikaru- Why do I always like dead guys? First Eagle, then him. *sigh* Next question Are you single?  
  
Sapphire- Er. yes.  
  
Hikaru- Well, you aren't anymore.  
  
Eagle- But I thought you liked me! This isn't fair!  
  
Hikaru- What isn't fair?  
  
Sapphire- I kind of have a girlfriend named Prizma.  
  
Hikaru- What? Nooooo!  
  
Sapphire- Sorry.  
  
Hikaru- Damnit! Next f***ing question! Is your hair naturally blue?  
  
Sapphire- No, I dyed it. No one has naturally blue hair.  
  
Umi- I do!  
  
Sapphire- Hey! It is the evil girl!  
  
Umi- I am not evil! You baka!  
  
Hikaru- *falls asleep*  
  
Ascot- Can I host now????  
  
Eagle- No. Fuu can.  
  
Hikaru- *wakes up* No, I am!  
  
Hikaru- next question. Are you married?  
  
Sapphire- ... is engaged married?  
  
Hikaru- *cries*  
  
Sapphire- I, uh. should leave now. I need to meet Prizma.  
  
Hikaru- YOU SIT DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU!  
  
Ascot- She will to. Ask Eagle. He has been in the hospital the past week.  
  
Hikaru- I SAID SIT DOWN!  
  
Sapphire- But I need to leave!  
  
Hikaru- Sit down before someone gets hurt.  
  
Sapphire- Umm. can I please go now?  
  
Ascot- *hides behind the couch* I'm going to die.  
  
Hikaru- SIT DOWN! *glows red*  
  
Fuu- *hides behind Ascot*  
  
Sapphire- *sits down*  
  
Hikaru- Thank you. *stops glowing* Next question. Do you think Fuu is cute?  
  
Sapphire- Umm. well. I am not answering that.  
  
Hikaru- ANSWER THE F***ING QUESTION!  
  
Sapphire- She is. cute. But that is it!  
  
Ascot- She isn't cute, she is gorgeous.  
  
Fuu- Really? How sweet. *hugs Ascot*  
  
Ascot- *falls on the floor*  
  
Hikaru- No making out on my show!  
  
Sapphire- it is your show? Are you Eagle?  
  
Hikaru- No, I am Hikaru.  
  
Eagle- No, I am Eagle. And this is my show!  
  
Hikaru- It is my show, trust me.  
  
Sapphire- Can I leave now?  
  
Eagle- Leave now.  
  
Hikaru- You can leave if you take me to dinner!  
  
Eagle- You do and you'll end up like me.  
  
Sapphire- You mean I'll end up old and ugly?  
  
Hikaru- *giggles*  
  
Fuu- Eww! He is gay!  
  
Hikaru- Great. I am in love with a gay guy. Go figure.  
  
Sapphire- I am not gay!  
  
Ascot- Then why. not going to say anything else.  
  
Hikaru- I am going to sell this show! It sucks. *grabs contract and walks out*  
  
Ascot- Do I still get paid?  
  
Hikaru- The new person might pay you, or fire you.  
  
Eagle- This is MY show. You aren't selling it. And besides ,you have to have the owner to sell it.  
  
Hikaru- Fine! I'll drag you with me then! *drags Eagle and leaves*  
  
Ascot- Cool! I can be the host now!  
  
Hikaru- *drops Eagle and runs back* And that ends our show folks! Stay tuned for next week. maybe.  
  
Hikaru- Why can't I sell it?  
  
Ascot- Because Eagle is a jerk.  
  
Hikaru- Yea. hey Ascot? Will you take me out for dinner?  
  
Ascot-. Sorry, I am taking Fuu out.  
  
Hikaru- Fine, I'll go ask Lantis. *leaves*  
  
Eagle- *pops up healthy and alive* I can take you out.  
  
Hikaru- No thanks. Lantis is cuter and nicer.  
  
Ascot- Sure. he also pays you a million dollars to strip for people.  
  
Hikaru- *stabs Ascot* Shut up!  
  
Fuu- Great. Now I can't go to dinner. Ascot, are you okay?  
  
Ascot- .... *unconscious*  
  
Hikaru- Whoops. If the cops come, Eagle did it! *runs off*  
  
Eagle- I didn't do it! *runs off*  
  
Ferio- Till next time, good bye! 


	3. Episode Three

The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show  
  
  
  
  
  
By- Hikaru-chan and Eagle-kun  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode Three  
  
  
  
Hikaru- *stops kissing Eagle* Opps! We're on air!  
  
Eagle- *face is bright red* Uh, hello! Welcome to the third episode of The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show! How is everyone tonight? *looks very nervous*  
  
Hikaru- *kisses Eagle one more time before standing up* Tonight we have a very special contest! It is going to be a fashion show!  
  
Eagle- *muttering* I rather continue making out, but oh well.  
  
Hikaru- *kicks him* If you are good, we can do that after the show.  
  
Eagle- *smiles and blushes*  
  
Umi- Hikaru and Eagle sitting in a room. Making, making, out in the room!  
  
Fuu- O.o!  
  
Ascot- Hmm.?  
  
Fuu- Never mind Ascot. Oh! Where is Ferio? *looks around*  
  
Ferio- *asleep in a tree*  
  
Fuu- *falls asleep in Ferio's arms*  
  
Ascot- Hey Umi? Are you in the fashion show?  
  
Umi- Of course I am! I plan on winning the prize money!  
  
Hikaru- Who all is entering?  
  
Eagle- Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Aska, Tarta, and Tatra. Why?  
  
Hikaru- Who entered me?!  
  
Eagle- I did of course!  
  
Hikaru- But I don't want to be in the swimming suit portion!  
  
Eagle- I want you to though.  
  
Hikaru- Fricking pervert.  
  
Eagle- Yes? What is so bad about that? *smiles innocently*  
  
Ascot- Lets start the contest! The first part of our fashion show is. hey! This isn't a fashion show! Only the first part is!  
  
Hikaru- I divided the contest up into three sections. Each section has at least one or more parts. The fashion show consists of three. Swim suits, eveningwear, and dresses.  
  
Eagle- I picked out the eveningwear portion.  
  
Hikaru- We all know that Eagle.  
  
Eagle- Well, we might as well start! Lights, curtains, ACTION!  
  
Eagle- Welcome to the first Miss Cephiro Beauty Pageant! There are three sections. First is a fashion show, then a battle, and finally a singing contest. Who will win? Let the judging begin!  
  
Eagle- First up is the swimsuit part of the pageant. Umi Ryuuzaki!  
  
Umi- *wearing a blue bikini with a very short underwear part* Oh! Hi everyone! I am Umi Ryuuzaki and I know everyone out there loves me!  
  
Eagle- Err. right. Umi is the Magic Knight of Water and currently in love with three guys. Clef, Ascot, and has a secret crush on Ferio!  
  
Umi- Shut up about the crush part! *walks back behind stage*  
  
Eagle- Next up is Tarta of Chizeta. Tarta is a princess of Chizeta and a lovely lady indeed!  
  
Tarta- *walks out in usual clothes* Hi! *winks*  
  
Eagle- Next is her sister.Tatra!  
  
Tatra- *walks out in usual clothes without the skirt* Hello everyone! Stop by for some tea sometime! *walks behind stage with Tarta*  
  
Eagle- Next up is the Magic knight of Wind, Fuu Hououji! Fuu is a pretty young girl who is also in love with more than one person. She loves the Prince of Cephiro, Ferio, and has a secret crush on Ascot. Really? She does? Ascot, did you hear that?!  
  
Ascot- *blush*  
  
Fuu- *walks out in a green one piece* Good afternoon minna-san.  
  
Eagle- The Princess of Fahren is next! Please welcome Lady Aska!  
  
Aska- *walks out in a black tube top and white bikini bottom* Oh Sanyun! Paper and Brush for me if I don't win!  
  
Eagle- Last up is the Magic Knight of Fire, Hikaru Shidou. Hikaru is dashingly beautiful and likes two guys. But she loves ME! Not Lantis! You hear that Lantis?! She was making out with me and not you! So there!  
  
Hikaru- *comes out in a red bikini with a short see through skirt over the bottom* *blushing from Eagle's remark* Eagle! Stop embarrassing me!  
  
Eagle- *drooling* Judges? Your decision?  
  
Ascot- I give Umi a 8, Tarta a 6, Tatra a 6, Fuu a 9, Aska a 7, and Hikaru an 8.  
  
Ferio- I give Umi an 8, Tarta a 4, Tatra a 5, Aska a 3, Fuu a 9, and Hikaru an 8.  
  
Lantis- I give Umi a 6, Tarta and Tatra a 4, Fuu an 8, Aska a 1, and Hikaru a 10.  
  
Eagle- And the winner is. it is a tie between Hikaru and Fuu! They both get a point!  
  
Eagle- The person with the lowest score is out of the whole contest. and that is. Lady Aska! Sorry Princess Aska, but you are the Weakest Link, goodbye!  
  
Aska- I will get you later Eagle Vision! Mark my words!  
  
Eagle- *shivers* I am going to die.  
  
Hikaru- Yay! Fuu and I tied!  
  
Fuu- Yea. but I wanted to win!  
  
Eagle- Next is the eveningwear portion! My favorite!  
  
Hikaru- Pervert.!  
  
Eagle- First up is Umi!  
  
Umi- *wearing nothing* Is this considered eveningwear? This is what I wear to bed!  
  
Eagle- *gets a nosebleed* I think Umi should win! *gets slapped by Hikaru* Ouch! I was just kidding!  
  
Eagle- Next up is Tarta and Tatra of Chizeta!  
  
Tarta and Tatra- *walk out in a pair of purple nightgowns* Hello everyone! This is what we wear to bed!  
  
Eagle- No one is wearing any lingerie. Darn it! Next is Fuu Hououji.  
  
Fuu- *walks out in a pair of white pajamas with little frogs on them* Hello minna.  
  
Eagle- *about to go crazy* Last up is Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru- *walks out in a red see through top that shows her lacy braw and underwear* Happy now? Lantis, you owe me big time!  
  
Eagle- *gets a massive nosebleed and nearly passes out* Can you wear that to my house tonight Hikaru?!  
  
Hikaru- No!  
  
Eagle- Damnit!  
  
Ascot- I give Umi a 8, Tarta and Tatra a 5, Fuu a 8, and Hikaru a 9.  
  
Ferio- I give Umi a 10, Tarta and Tatra a 5, Fuu a 10, and Hikaru a 9.  
  
Lantis- I give Umi a 9, Tarta a 3, Tatra a 2, Fuu a 10, and Hikaru a 10!  
  
Eagle- Another tie between Hikaru and Fuu.  
  
Fuu- This is rigged so that I cannot win!  
  
Eagle- Tatra has to leave.  
  
Eagle- Last is the dress part!  
  
Eagle- Umi is first.  
  
Umi- *comes out wearing an extremely short blue party dress with her hair in a ponytail* I look gorgeous, don't I?  
  
Eagle- Tarta is next!  
  
Tarta- *comes out wearing a white flowery dress* I hate this sort of thing!  
  
Eagle- Next is Fuu!  
  
Fuu- *comes out in a green sun dress with a slit on the side* Umm. does this reveal too much?  
  
Eagle- Last up is Hikaru!  
  
Hikaru- *comes out in her Pillar dress* Sigh. why dresses?  
  
Eagle- *drool* Judges?  
  
Ascot- Umi a 7, Tarta a 6, Fuu a 8, and Hikaru a 8.  
  
Ferio- Umi a 8, Tarta a 6, Fuu a 9, and Hikaru a 7.  
  
Lantis- Umi a 6, Tarta a 5, Fuu a 7, and Hikaru a 9.  
  
Eagle- And ANOTHER tie between Hikaru and Fuu!  
  
Eagle- Tarta lost and next the three Magic knights will battle each other!  
  
Umi- Prepare to die Hikaru and Fuu!  
  
Hikaru- I won't kill either of you, but you might get a third degree burn!  
  
Fuu- Watch out, the Winds of Change are coming your way!  
  
Eagle- We will hold 3 matches. First is Hikaru verses Fuu. Stay tuned for Episode Four to watch!  
  
Eagle- Great episode everyone. And I apologize for the losers.  
  
Hikaru- Umm. Eagle?  
  
Eagle- Yes? What is it Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru- *blushing* Sorry about earlier.  
  
Eagle- *grinning* Why are you sorry? I enjoyed it!  
  
Hikaru- You did?! Umm. want to do it again?  
  
Eagle- *still grinning* Sure! Come on to my house! *pulls her away*  
  
Fuu- O.o!  
  
Ascot- Poor girl. I feel sorry for her! 


	4. Episode Four

The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show  
  
  
  
  
  
By- Hikaru-chan and Eagle-kun  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode Four  
  
  
  
Eagle- *comes out with a black eye* Hello, today we will continue the contest for Miss Cephiro.  
  
Hikaru- I hate you, Eagle Vision!  
  
Eagle- What did I do now?!  
  
Hikaru- You know what you did!  
  
Eagle- *acts innocent* I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway, we have had two last minute entries. Caldina and Sierra will participate in the fight also.  
  
Eagle- First match is Hikaru vs. Umi!  
  
Hikaru- *steps into the ring with her final armor on* Rune-Gods?  
  
Eagle- That would be cheating.  
  
Umi- *blinks* Hikaru! You know I would have the advantage! No. just swords and magic is fine with me.  
  
Hikaru- *grinning evilly at Umi* Okay. but prepare to lose!  
  
Eagle- *falls asleep* Hmm. let round one begin.. Zzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Hikaru- *draws her sword and attacks Umi*  
  
Umi- *dodges barely* Icicle Blades! *blades of ice shot from her hands*  
  
Hikaru- *dodges, but an icicle hits her in the side* Aieeeee!  
  
Umi- *grinning* Hikaru, I will win!  
  
Hikaru- *glowing bright red* Not on my life! Flame Arrow. Yaa!  
  
Umi- *the fire spell hits her and she is knocked out of the ring*  
  
Eagle- *wakes up* That match was fast! Hikaru is the winner. Umi is, unfortunately, out of the contest. *puts on a fake frown*  
  
Eagle- Next match is Fuu verses Caldina!  
  
Fuu- Hello Miss Caldina. but I will beat you. I promised Miss Hikaru I would. Then, we can sing against each other in the finals.  
  
Caldina- Don' be getting all cocky missy! I will be the winner.  
  
Eagle- Let round two begin!  
  
Fuu- *green wind swirls around her* Green. Gale!  
  
Caldina- *the attack misses her and she takes out her fan* Dreams Illusion!  
  
Fuu- *stands paralyzed* I can't move! *falls into a dream like state*  
  
Caldina- *cheers* Now to finish her off!  
  
Fuu- *snaps out of it* Emerald Cyclone!  
  
Caldina- *falls out of the ring backwards*  
  
Fuu- I win!  
  
Eagle- *waving a little flag unenthusiastically* Yay. but, we have one person left. Presea.  
  
Hikaru- Well, we can just say she won!  
  
Presea- *frowning* I need to go see Clef. but Umi can take my place. *leaves*  
  
Eagle- Next is the singing portion of this contest. The people singing are Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Fuu Hououji. Umi will sing first.  
  
Umi- *steps up to the microphone in a short blue dress* *her hair is in a ponytail with two strands coming down* I will sing. umm. Hikaru, pick one out for me.  
  
Hikaru- How about... Tainted Love?  
  
Umi- Sometimes I feel I gotta, run away, I gotta, get away from the pain you drive into my life. The love we share seems to go nowhere. And I lost my life. For I toss and turn. I can't sleep at night. Once I ran to you, I ran. Now I run from you. This tainted love you've given, I've given all a girl can give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all. tainted love. Oh, tainted love. Now I know I gotta, run away, I gotta, get away. You really don't want anymore from me. To make things right you need someone to hold you tight. And you think love is to pray. Well I'm sorry I don't pray that way! Once I ran to you. I ran. Now I run from you. This tainted love you've given. I give you all a girl can give you! Take my tears and that's not nearly all, tainted love. Oh. Tainted love. Tainted love! Tainted love! Don't touch me please I cannot stand the way you tease! I love you but you hurt me so. Now I'm gonna pack my things and go! Tainted love. Tainted love! Tainted love!  
  
Eagle- *looking confused*  
  
Hikaru- She is too good.  
  
Fuu- It is now my turn.  
  
Eagle- *cues the music*  
  
Fuu- I remember this song. I've known it for so long. And it feels so good to hear. Sounds a little sad but sweet just the same. Lovely melody. Whenever I here this song, I really don't know why, it makes me shed a little tear. But I'm sure my tears will soon disappear, because I know you're here. Whenever I am feeling sad, and everything around looks bad, all I have to do is think of you! I know my dreams are waiting to come true. Lets go on with hope in our hearts. Love will surely show us how. Lets go on our hearts filled with dreams. Lets go on and find them now!  
  
Eagle- *clapping* Great job Fuuy!  
  
Hikaru- There is no way I will beat either of them. (Hikaru-chan- Oh, Fuu is wearing a short party dress that has spaghetti straps and a green bow in her hair.)  
  
Eagle- Hikaru, your turn!  
  
Hikaru- *walks out in a red Japanese dress that has a slit in the side* *blushing*  
  
Eagle- What are you singing?  
  
Hikaru- Hold on, to that dream. Tomorrow knows, where and when. Its true, what you believe. Don't let go, the road will never end! The sunset melts into the deep blue sea it turns a crimson shade. A wonderful free fall. I just want to have the wind take me far away! I've cleared impossible hurdles before, but I know there is more. And I know I can make it! But who's to blame when it's not the best that I can achieve? Hold on to that dream. Tomorrow knows where and when. It's true what you believe. Don't let go the road will never end! Keep trying to believe, the biggest part of you. And now your ready to go! How much longer do I have to cry before tomorrow's light? A night full of sorrow. All at once I found today, I finally hit my limit. I'm sure that when you are falling in love, it's just like blinking your eyes. Before you know it, it flies away. I just want to know how strong I can be, when I'm searching for love! Hold on to that dream. Tomorrow knows where and when. My lips, tightly sealed. But you can still see it in my eyes. I travel down this road, and found a greater love. This time I know it's for real! I've cleared impossible hurdles before, but I know that there is more, and I know I can make it. But when I got up to the starting line, my legs were frozen with fear! Hold on to that dream. Tomorrow knows where and when. Reach out, with both your arms. And take the key that opens up your heart! Hold on to that dream. Tomorrow knows where and when. It's true what you believe. Don't let go the road will never end. Keep trying to believe, the biggest part of you! And now your ready to go!  
  
Eagle- *smiling and clapping* Go Hikaru!  
  
Umi- Well, I know I probably lost.  
  
Fuu- Me too. Hikaru is a better singer than I thought.  
  
Eagle- Well.  
  
Hikaru- Who won?  
  
Eagle- The winner is. *pulls out a envelope*  
  
Eagle- It is a tie between Hikaru and Fuu!  
  
Hikaru- *smiling and blushing*  
  
Fuu- *looks extremely happy*  
  
Eagle- Well. Hikaru is Miss Cephiro and Fuu is Miss Tokyo!  
  
Hikaru- That concludes today's show!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eagle- Well, are you happy?  
  
Hikaru- Yes. but I am still mad at you.  
  
Eagle- *grinning evilly* Here. I'll make it up to you. If you come back to my house I will give you a present.  
  
Hikaru- Really?! *drags him off*  
  
Fuu- O.o!  
  
Ascot- Like I said. poor girl! 


	5. Epidoe Five

The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show  
  
  
  
By- Hikaru-chan and Eagle-kun  
  
  
  
  
  
Eagle- Hello and welcome to the fifth episode of The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show!  
  
Hikaru- Today… I decided we should hold a dating service!  
  
Eagle- Nani?!  
  
Hikaru- All the boys must participate. It is more like an auction really. And all the money goes into the show so we can be new stuff.  
  
Eagle- This is not fair! How about the girls do it?  
  
Hikaru- No… it is the boys turn for a special event.  
  
Fuu- I really like this idea Miss Hikaru.  
  
Umi- Fuu… do me a favor.  
  
Fuu- Yes Miss Umi?  
  
Umi- STOP SAYING MISS OR MR ALL THE TIME!  
  
Fuu- Okay Umi-chan.  
  
Umi- Why do I even bother?  
  
Fuu- ?  
  
Hikaru- Up first is Guru Clef.  
  
Clef- Umm… My name is Guru Clef. I am 475 years old and enjoy creating monsters, looking up Umi's skirt, sleeping with Presea, and being a pervert.  
  
Hikaru- *eyes get wide* Old horny pervert!  
  
Umi- What was that about looking up my skirt you old man?!  
  
Presea- I'll bid 50 dollars.  
  
Hikaru- Going once… going twice… sold to Presea. You may have Clef for one night.  
  
Clef- Will this be different from any other night?  
  
Presea- No… probably not.  
  
Hikaru- Prince Ferio is next.  
  
Ferio- Hello. My name is Ferio and I am the Prince of Cephiro. I am too important to go on dates… but I know all the girls love me.  
  
Fuu- You're being a bastard Ferio!  
  
Hikaru- Oh my god! Fuu cussed!  
  
Fuu- I mean… umm… you are being a jerk Sir Ferio.  
  
Umi- Hmm… if I bid on Ferio, will Fuu be jealous?  
  
Fuu- Hell ya!  
  
Hikaru- Fuu cussed again!  
  
Eagle- *trying to hold breath and not laugh*  
  
Fuu- Err… umm…  
  
Hikaru- Going once… going twice…  
  
Fuu- 500 dollars!  
  
Hikaru- *eyes widen* Going once… going twice…  
  
Eagle- *starts laughing*  
  
Fuu- Wait a minute! He isn't worth that much!  
  
Caldina- I bid 1,000!  
  
Fuu- 1,001!  
  
Caldina- 25,000!  
  
Fuu- 25,001!  
  
Caldina- 1,000,000!  
  
Fuu- 1,000,001  
  
Caldina- 20,000,000!  
  
Fuu- 50,000,000  
  
Caldina- Oh… I thought this was a game! I fold!  
  
Hikaru- *starts laughing* Sold to Fuu!  
  
Umi- *eating popcorn*  
  
Hikaru- Next up is LaFarga.  
  
LaFarga- Hello… I am the master swordsman of Cephiro. I like sleeping with Caldina, flirting with Geo and other guys, and trying to kill Lantis.  
  
Hikaru- Leave Lantis alone! I get him and Eagle!  
  
Lantis- Why do you want Eagle? Eagle's mine!  
  
Hikaru- No, he is mine!  
  
Lantis- Mine! *grabs Eagle*  
  
Hikaru- Fine… take him.  
  
Eagle- *asleep*  
  
Lantis- *grins evilly*  
  
Eagle- *wakes up and starts screaming*  
  
Caldina- I bid 1 dollar for LaFarga!  
  
Hikaru- Sold to Caldina because I am too busy trying to read. *reads Sakura/Yue fanfics*  
  
Lantis- You're mine!  
  
Eagle- *still screaming*  
  
Hikaru- Next up is Geo Metro.  
  
Geo- I am Geo Metro… I enjoy doing drugs, drinking blood, and raping younger boys.  
  
Hikaru- O.o!  
  
Eagle- *stops screaming* Geo! No wonder Zazu cries all the time…  
  
Zazu- No… it is because I can't get a girlfriend!  
  
Hikaru- I'll go out with you Zazu-kun.  
  
Zazu- Okay!  
  
Lantis- *kisses Eagle*  
  
Eagle- *panicking*  
  
Hikaru- *grabs Eagle* I said he is mine! Leave him alone! You're gay Lantis- chan!  
  
Lantis- No I'm not…  
  
Eagle- *nodding*  
  
Lantis- *walks out*  
  
Hikaru- Since no one has bid for Geo… we will continue.  
  
Geo- *goes and rapes Zazu*  
  
Hikaru- Since Zazu is being raped, we will go to Lantis…  
  
Lantis- My name is Lantis… I am gay with Eagle… err, I am not gay with Eagle I mean. I like horse back riding and getting girls pregnant…  
  
Hikaru- I am going to start locking my door at night and taking birth control pills…  
  
Fuu- Ditto.  
  
Hikaru- I would bid… but he likes Eagle.  
  
Aska- I bid 5 dollars!  
  
Hikaru- Sold! Get him off my set!  
  
Eagle- This is my show! And take him away… *cringes*  
  
Hikaru- Next up is Eagle.  
  
Eagle- Hello, my name is Eagle Vision. I enjoy eating sweets, staring off into space, flirting with cute girls, sleeping, and swimming. I also like something else, but Hikaru would hit me if I said it on public TV…  
  
Hikaru- Damn right I would!  
  
Umi- Great… now Hikaru cusses…  
  
Fuu- She has for awhile…  
  
Umi- PMSing?  
  
Fuu- Probably.  
  
Hikaru- I heard that! I guess I'll bid 50 cents…  
  
Eagle- Why am I so cheap?  
  
Hikaru- Because you aren't worth too much money. I guess you're sold.  
  
Eagle- WHY AM I SO CHEAP?!  
  
Hikaru- That concludes today show… see you next week minna-san!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eagle- I still want to know why I am so cheap.  
  
Hikaru- Because I don't have much money.  
  
Lantis- Am I too late to bid?  
  
Hikaru- Guys can't bid on other guys.  
  
Ferio- I want to go flirt with other girls!  
  
Fuu- Not tonight. I have other plans for you…  
  
Ascot- Poor guy… 


	6. Episode Six

The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show  
  
By- Hikaru-chan and Eagle-kun  
  
Episode Six  
  
Hikaru- Today is Valentine's Day and love is in the air!  
  
Eagle- *tries to touch the air* It is?  
  
Hikaru- *smacks him over the head* Jerk... But yes, love is all around us. So, today we are going to do something very special! Today is sort of going to be Christmas for us since we missed Christmas. Everyone is going to give each other gifts and such!  
  
Eagle- *panicking* Shit! I don't have any money! Damnit it all! Oh, the cruelty of this world! *bashes himself over the head*  
  
Ascot- O.o!  
  
Fuu- *giggles* I think this is a great idea Miss Hikaru! *claps hands together and smiles at Ferio*  
  
Ferio- *asleep in a nearby tree*  
  
Fuu- Fricking bastard... oh well, Ascot is cuter anyway.  
  
Umi- Ascot is mine!  
  
Fuu- Mine!  
  
Umi- Mine!  
  
Eagle- *watching them argue* Only people that like each other argue! Eww... there lesbians!  
  
Ascot- O.o!  
  
Hikaru- *^_^* I'm lost in this conversation... so I'm going to go shopping! *leaves*  
  
Eagle- Ascot... Ferio... buddies, can I borrow some dope? I mean doe?  
  
Ascot- O.o!  
  
Eagle- *laughing* I was just kidding... the only drug I take is aspirin.  
  
Fuu- Sir Eagle, aspirin is the devil.  
  
Umi- I agree with Fuuy on this one.  
  
Fuu- MY FRICKING NAME IS FUU HOUOUJI YOU FRICKING BRAT!  
  
Ferio- Fuu's P.M.S.ing...  
  
Eagle- *finds some money* *goes and buys gifts for everyone but Hikaru* Shit... I'm out of money! She is going to hit me now!  
  
Ascot- *whispering to Eagle* Why don't you get her a...  
  
Eagle- Oh! Great idea! She'll love it, and so will I!  
  
Hikaru- *walks in* I'll love what?  
  
Ascot and Eagle- Nothing! Go away!  
  
Hikaru- Bastards! Make me!  
  
Eagle- *ties her up to a chair* Okay.  
  
Hikaru- Perverts! Rapist!  
  
*Later On That Day...*  
  
Hikaru- Welcome back to the Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show! Now it is time for the gifts!  
  
Eagle- Shit!  
  
Hikaru- What now Eagle-chan?  
  
Eagle- O.O! You called me chan!  
  
Hikaru- Err... gomen nasia Eagle-baka.  
  
Eagle- *-_-* Me don't speak Japanese...  
  
Hikaru- And you have bad grammar too...  
  
Eagle- Do not!  
  
Hikaru- Do too!  
  
Eagle- Not!  
  
Hikaru- Too!  
  
Eagle- Not!  
  
Hikaru- Too!  
  
Fuu- Only people that like each other argue!  
  
Eagle- Not!  
  
Hikaru- Too!  
  
Eagle- Not!  
  
Hikaru- Too!  
  
Eagle- I do not!  
  
Hikaru- Do to!  
  
Fuu- My point has been proven...  
  
Hikaru- Anyway... Ascot will receive his gifts first. So, everyone give Ascot your girfts for him.  
  
Ferio- I only bought for girls...  
  
Eagle- Me too...  
  
Hikaru- Okay... Umi, Fuu, and I will give gifts to Ascot-kun then!  
  
Ascot- *blushing* I'm Mr. Popular tonight!  
  
Umi- *hands him a friendship charm* Here ya go!  
  
Ascot- *smiling* Thank you for the...uh... charm?  
  
Fuu- *hands him some chocolate* I made it myself to save money for more important things.  
  
Ascot- O.o I am going to get food poisoning.  
  
Fuu and Umi- *slap him hard*  
  
Ascot- *-_-* I'm always getting hurt.  
  
Quatre- *walks in* Hello minna-san.  
  
Duo- Uh Quatre.... This is the wrong show!!!  
  
Quatre- *bows and leaves*  
  
Hikaru- Oh my god! Quatre and Duo! Get you assess back in here now!  
  
Eagle- *kicks them out* And stay out! We already have too many boys on this stupid show!  
  
Hikaru- Eagle... you just put down the show and yourself!  
  
Eagle- God damnit!  
  
Hikaru- *giggles*  
  
Fuu- Okay... Ferio gets his gifts next!  
  
Ferio- *smiles*  
  
Hikaru- Oh... I still have a gift for Ascot... *hands him $100*  
  
Ascot- ^_^!!!  
  
Fuu and Umi- O.O  
  
Eagle- My gift better be better then that...  
  
Hikaru- Maybe... maybe not!  
  
Fuu- *hands Ferio some chocolate* It is homemade...  
  
Ferio- *eats it and smiles*  
  
Fuu- *blushes*  
  
Umi- *hands him some chocolate* It is also homemade!  
  
Ferio- *eats it and smiles* They both taste wonderful!  
  
Hikaru- *hands him $150* Here ya go Ferio-kun!  
  
Eagle- *looks angry*  
  
Ferio- ^-^!  
  
Fuu- *hands Eagle some wine* I thought you would like this better then chocolate... Ferio hates wine.  
  
Ferio- O.o! I love wine!!!  
  
Umi- *hands him some cake* I, like Fuu, thought you hated chocolate, so here is a strawberry cake!  
  
Eagle- *sweat drops and sighs*  
  
Hikaru- *hands him $500 and kisses him* Here you go. Happy Valentine's Day to all the boys!  
  
Ferio- Eagle, best friend of mine, can I borrow, say, $500?  
  
Eagle- NO NO NO!  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu- *smile and giggle*  
  
Ferio- *hands Umi some pink roses* Here you go!  
  
Umi- *blushes and smiles* Thank you very much!  
  
Ascot- *hands her some red roses* Umi... I love you!  
  
Umi- I love you too Ascot-chan! *kisses him*  
  
Eagle- *hands Umi some chocolate* You like sweets, right?  
  
Umi- Umm... sure I do. *muttering* I hate those nasty things!  
  
Eagle- -_- I tried...  
  
Ascot- *hands Fuu some pink roses* Girls love flowers.  
  
Fuu- Thank you Sir Ascot!  
  
Eagle- *nodes at Ferio* Here is my gift. *hands her $50*  
  
Fuu- *smiles sweetly*  
  
Ferio- *blushing* I'll give you your gift tonight, okay?  
  
Fuu- *looks confused* Okay...  
  
Ascot- *hands Hikaru some pink roses*  
  
Hikaru- *giggles* Thank you Ascot-kun!  
  
Ascot- *smiles back*  
  
Eagle- *looks mad*  
  
Ascot- O.o?  
  
Eagle- Never mind!  
  
Ferio- *gives Hikaru some chocolate* Here ya go!  
  
Hikaru- Thanks Ferio-kun!  
  
Eagle- Umm... Hikaru, can you follow me?  
  
Ferio- You too Fuu.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu- *look confused but follow anyway*  
  
*Outside the Studio...*  
  
Hikaru- Now, why did you drag me out here? It is so cold! *shivers*  
  
Eagle- *looks at Ferio nervously* Umm... Hikaru...?  
  
Ferio- *goes up to Fuu* Fuuy... I love you with all my heart... will you...  
  
Eagle- Hikaru... you see... I really like you... umm... will you...  
  
Eagle and Ferio- Marry me Hikaru/Fuu?  
  
Hikaru and Fuu- *blush* Of course! *hugs Eagle/Ferio*  
  
Eagle- *grins*  
  
Ferio- *kisses Fuu* I'll love you forever... don't forget that, ne?  
  
Fuu- *nods and blushes*  
  
Hikaru- *smiles* Love you Eagle-chan.  
  
Eagle- I love me too... I mean, I love you. *smiles*  
  
Hikaru- *playfully punches him*  
  
Hikaru- Wow... today was a great day.  
  
Eagle- And it made a great episode too!  
  
Fuu- *hugs Ferio*  
  
Ferio- *plays with her hair*  
  
Hikaru- *giggles*  
  
Eagle- *looks confused* Nani?  
  
Hikaru- See you all next time!  
  
Eagle- Oh, and you are all invited to the wedding which will happen sometime soon!!! 


	7. Episode Seven

The Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision Show  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari- I am sorry to announce that the show this week will be canceled because…-! *tomatoes are thrown at her*  
  
Celes- Hey! It isn't our fault that they decided not to invite you to the weddings! *carrots are thrown at her*  
  
Locke- Okay okay… we will try to run the show today. *corn is thrown at him*  
  
Kuyo- I am afraid to say anything do to abundance of vegetables. *apples as thrown at him* And fruit... *more apples*  
  
Kari- *puts on clean clothes* Well fine! We will just CANCEL the fricking show!  
  
Audience- Who are you guys?  
  
Celes- *panics* Umm…  
  
Kuyo- Celes and I are Fuu and Ferio's future kids.  
  
Celes- *hits him* Nice going jerk!  
  
Kuyo- Nani? I just told the truth!!!  
  
Locke- Kari and I are Hikaru and Eagle's future kids. *gets kicked in the crouch by Kari*  
  
Kari- You blew our fricking cover!  
  
Celes- Can you stop saying fricking?  
  
Kari- Nope ^_^  
  
Locke- Anyway… what does everyone want to do?  
  
Kuyo- I am not going to say anything because I don't want to get slapped.  
  
Kari and Celes- *slap him*  
  
Kuyo- O.O? What did I do?!  
  
Celes- You were being yourself.  
  
Kari- We can play Truth or Dare!  
  
Kuyo- O.o?  
  
Locke- O.O!!!  
  
Celes- Yea!  
  
Kari- *smiles* Okay, Celes can go first.  
  
Celes- Locke, Truth or Dare?  
  
Locke- Umm… Dare… *cowers*  
  
Celes- *grins evilly* And we have to do the dares no matter what!  
  
Kari- *shakes head* Yep!  
  
Kuyo- O.o!  
  
Locke- *sweatdropps*  
  
Celes- I dare you to kiss Kuyo!  
  
Locke and Kuyo- O.O!!! NO!!!  
  
Kari and Celes- *giggle* You have to!  
  
Locke- *grimaces as he lightly kisses Kuyo*  
  
Kuyo- Ahh! *runs in circles*  
  
Locke- *washes his mouth out with soap*  
  
Locke- Kari, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kari- Truth.  
  
Locke- Do you think Kuyo is cute?  
  
Kari- A little.  
  
Kuyo- ^_^  
  
Celes- *laughs*  
  
Kari- But I also think a lot of people are cute, so that doesn't say much.  
  
Kuyo- *-_-*  
  
Kari- Celes, Truth or Dare?  
  
Celes- Dare.  
  
Kari- *smiles* I dare you to sit on Onii-san's lap!  
  
Locke- O.O!  
  
Celes- *blushes and sits on his lap*  
  
Celes- Kuyo, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kuyo- Truth because I hate your dares O.O!  
  
Celes- Damn… okay. Do you have a crush on a girl named Mira?  
  
Kuyo- Not anymore…  
  
Celes- Kuyo has a girlfriend! I can't wait to tell mom!  
  
Kuyo- O.o… my life is ruined… -_-  
  
Kuyo- Locke, Truth or Dare?  
  
Locke- Umm… Dare…  
  
Kuyo- I dare you to French Kiss Celes.  
  
Locke- O.O!  
  
Kuyo- *grins evilly* You have to, remember?  
  
Locke- I hate you all! *Frenches Celes*  
  
Celes- *blushes bright red*  
  
Locke- *blushes*  
  
Kari and Kuyo- O.O!!!  
  
Hikaru- *walks in with big eyes* Ahh! Who are you all?  
  
Eagle- What are you little punks doing on my show?!  
  
Celes- Where are Fuu and Ferio?  
  
Eagle- *grins* At a hotel.  
  
Kuyo- O.o?  
  
Locke- *-_-* Ferio is to forward… but Fuu enjoys it too much, so it works out.  
  
Eagle- Hikaru wouldn't let me drag her… -_-  
  
Hikaru- I don't want to get raped again.  
  
Eagle- It isn't rape if you enjoy it! And girls do, just admit to it!  
  
Hikaru- *sighs* Maybe a little bit…  
  
Kari- Ahh! That is NOT my mother!  
  
Hikaru- Oh, hi Kari, hi Locke. Didn't see you guys there.  
  
Eagle- Do you know them?  
  
Hikaru- *sweatdropps* Umm… yea. Kari and Locke are our future kids. Kuyo and Celes are Fuu and Ferio's future kids.  
  
Eagle- I have two kids? Cool!  
  
Kari- Well… we already did your show for you. We played Truth or Dare!  
  
Hikaru- Did you kiss Kuyo?  
  
Kari- O.O No!  
  
Hikaru- Darn… I wanted to see you kiss him. I'll pay you $50 to kiss him!  
  
Eagle- She bribes her kids to kiss Fuu's kids? ^_^  
  
Kari- *kisses Kuyo* There.  
  
Kuyo- *blushes*  
  
1  
  
Hikaru- *pays her*  
  
Eagle- Damn… our half hour is up. I guess we'll see you next week!  
  
Kari- *blushing* I can't believe I did that! But hey, money is money!  
  
Kuyo- *glares at Hikaru* I am going to hurt you.  
  
Celes- *holds Locke's hand* Can we leave yet?  
  
Locke- *blushing bright red* I don't think so…  
  
Eagle- I guess you can be permanent members of the show… if you don't mind working for free that is…  
  
Hikaru- Hey! I forgot! I want my damn money!  
  
Eagle- Sorry. I don't have to now that we are married ^_^  
  
Kari- Now I know why dad married mom…  
  
Locke- I feel so damn special suddenly…  
  
Kuyo- You should.  
  
Celes- *kiss Locke* Better?  
  
Locke- *blushes* Better!  
  
Kari- *smiles and giggles*  
  
Kuyo- O.o? 


End file.
